Quirkless Hero
by Damar9
Summary: In a world where Allmight's quirk isn't something he can pass along Izuku must try and become a hero without a quirk. Luckily he receives some help from someone unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

"You moron! Do you have a death wish? There was absolutely **no** reason to put yourself in danger like that!" The pro hero said harshly while the rest were praising Bakugo for his increadibly powerful quirk.

Of course they would. How could they ever praise for trying to save someone without having any chance of doing it. It's just like Allmight said 'It's not bad to dream but you have to come to terms with reality'.

After everything cleared up and was taken care of Izuku started walking home. There were no distractions, no one to thank him or comfort him but just the same old way home. That may have been the case on the outside but on the inside there was a whole flood of thoughts.

The door home opened and entered Izuku lost in thought but that quickly changed when his mother came barging in crying.

"Izuku! Oh, I'm so glad you're safe!" She said with relief "I saw you on the news. What were you thinking running into danger like that?! I was so worried!"

"Sorry mom."

After an awkward silent dinner Izuku goes to his room tired as if the whole world around him was leeching of his energy but he couldn't sleep. No his mind was still processing everything that happened. 'What do I do now? All my life I wanted to be a hero who helps people but I can't. I just get in the way.'

Eventually sleep comes over Izuku to rest his mind…

The next morning he woke up feeling like there was no point in getting up but that soon changed when he remembered he had to go to school. School was no different from any other day apart from a little extra bullying from what they saw on TV. Although strangely no bullying from Kacchan. After what felt like forever of pointless subject matter that we had to learn, school was over and Izuku was free.

Not wanting to be outside any longer than what was needed Izuku decided to take a shortcut. Going through questionable alleyways in which normally he wouldn't go he found himself a little lost. 'Well damn… I must have taken a wrong turn…''AGH!'' Suddenly a girl in cardigan with an everlasting blush jumped right in front of him.

"Well aren't you cute." She grinned getting closer to him. Izuku stumbled backward with a small yelp. "U-ugh I-" Before he could finish she jumps on to him making him blush like crazy. "I wonder what you would taste like? Sorry but I can't resist it." "W-what?" Looking up close she opens her mouth and he can see her face much more clearly. She has yellow eyes which looked catlike and very noticeable canines. 'Wait canines?!' Right before what seemed like impending doom she stops.

"Wait aren't you that kid from TV who tried to save someone? The quirkless one?"

"U-ugh yeah?" He stuttered after which she giggled.

"You can laugh all you want but I'm done being told how stupid that was."

"Stupid? That was amazing!" She giggled louder. "It was so cute and hilarious seeing a teensy guy throwing his bag at an enormous villain".

"R-really? But I was super weak!" He said confused. Unable to comprehend what she was saying.

"All you need is some practice"

"But I'm quirkless."

"That doesn't matter. I can teach you, but for a small price."

" W-what d-do you mean?" Anxiety creeped up and his heart beat a little faster

"Just a little bite that's all." She grins thinking of all the things she'll do.

Thinking only of becoming a hero Izuku accepts "O-okay" Not knowing what this brings in the future...

* * *

**A/N: Hello fellow readers. This is Damar (not sure if I'll keep that name) . This is my first story so reviews are welcome so that i can improve as a writer.**

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku held his breath when he saw those teeth again 'Oh god what did I get myself into? Am I gonna die?' Then he felt her canines sink a little into his shoulder. The pain wasn't as bad as what he was imagining but still was surprised. She sucked a little and then stopped.

"Wow that was really sweet but that's enough payment for today. Come here tomorrow and we'll start the training and put a little muscle on that cute body."

"O-okay… but what time?" Izuku felt so embarrassed and like a little bit of his dignity was stolen by her.

"Whenever"

Izuku awkwardly left while also trying to think of a way of covering that bite of his. 'In winter I can wear a scarf but what do I do now? Wear a turtleneck?' Izuku's fashion sense wasn't the best but even he knew not to stoop that low. Luckily this time he had a sweater that could cover it up since the bite wasn't too close to his neck.

After arriving home and eating dinner Izuku lies on his bed thinking… 'Is she really going to train me? I mean she's just some girl, although she is very agile. I didn't even get her name.'

The next day Izuku felt extremely bored. Usually at school he would either 'hang out' with Kacchan or write in his notebook. He decided to watch people play football. Though he hated the sport, not because of the game but because he always had to play it he still watched. It was better than nothing. It was actually interesting to see how others used their quirks to gain the upper hand. Though quirks weren't allowed at school no one cared, not even the teachers unless it was during their class. Izuku was a good player but he was always outclassed by others with quirks so he usually just watched.

After school he was a little scared to go back to the shortcut but knowing that this was his chance to become a hero which sounded too good to be true but what else was he going to do? Shortcut it is.

"Hello?" He said nervously.

"Deku right?"

"Aah!" he sounded surprised and scared as she was right behind him. "How did you know that?"

"I heard it when one of your friends called you."

"That's not my name or my friend really"

"Then why did he call you that?" She looked a little confused.

"It's my nickname. My real name is Izuku Midoriya."

"Well, from now on you will be my little Izu-kun in training."

"What's your name?"

"You'll have to earn that one" She grinned. "Now let's start training.' She jumped up excitedly.

Training was not at all what young Izuku expected. He followed her to a larger space but not in the open city so that no one would come through.

"This seems like the perfect spot!" She said with a bubbly expression. "Now let's start!" She did so by pulling out a knife.

"AAH! Wait w-what are you doing?!" He cried while his face went pale.

"First lesson is… DODGE!" She lunged at Izuku almost grazing him and indeed he dodged, although very clumsily. He then started to run. This large area was no good. He'd get killed in no time. Choosing the narrow alleyway seemed like the best choice. She was catching up to him and he needed to think of something fast. Knocking down trash cans was his first thought but she merely had to jump over them. 'She's incredibly agile. She can even wall run!' After running into a dead end he looked back and saw the most terrifying grin ever.

She lunged at him and like a cornered animal he panicked and quickly grabbed the lid of a trash can to use it as a shield. It surprisingly worked! But she grabbed it and threw it away.

Izuku knew he was dead and braced himself. All he felt was a little prod.

"Oh my god you should have seen your face! It was so cute." She giggled as if it were the funniest thing in the world.

"W-w-what?" He said confused.

"It's a fake knife silly! Of course I wouldn't kill you."

"Oh thank god" Relief filled him. 'That was probably the most terrifying situation I've ever been in.'

"I think you've had enough training seeing for today. Let's get something to eat!" She took his hand and pulled him up.

This seemed like the best proposition all day but it was still a little weird, being that he is going to eat with someone who was seemingly trying to kill him.

On the way to the shop she would show no signs of fatigue. She would skip around him and look around the city pointing at the things that interested her. Izuku on the other hand was exhausted after his adrenaline died down. He'd be practically a walking corpse if it weren't for her infectious energy. After buying a sandwich he sat on the bench with her and talked a little.

"You know even if you didn't do well I think you've earned something."

"What?"

"My name is Himiko Toga but you can just call me Toga or maybe Toga-chan..."

"That's a nice name."

Unfortunately he had to go. "It's getting late and my mom would get worried if I don't come soon."

"Aww… Too bad. See ya tommorow."

"Yeah, tommorow."

After saying his goodbyes he went back home.


End file.
